1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of remote tracking systems. More specifically, the present invention discloses a radio transmitter assembly for tracking an arrow.
2. Statement of the Problem
Modern hunting arrows can be relatively expensive. After being fired, arrows can become lost, broken, or become embedded in a wounded animal. Therefore, a need exists for a system to assist in tracking arrows.
The prior art in this field includes several examples of radio transmitters for tracking arrows, but these approaches have serious limitations or shortcomings. Placing a radio transmitter and its associated batteries in the head of an arrow results in an assembly that is too heavy and awkward for proper flight characteristics. Placing the radio transmitter within the shaft of the arrow creates a risk that the transmitter could be damaged if the shaft is broken, as is often the case when a wounded animal runs through heavy brush or woodlands. In that event, the hunter could lose his investment in both the arrow and the transmitter assembly.
Another difficulty associated with prior art approaches has been the limited life of the battery. Due to space and weight constraints, only a very small, light-weight battery can be used to power the radio transmitter. Therefore, a need also exists for a means to quickly and easily activate the transmitter before firing the arrow, so that battery life is maximized.
3. Prior Art
The following prior art patents disclose radio transmitters used to track the location of an arrow:
Ratkovich discloses a radio-transmitting hunting arrow in which the battery and transmitter are housed in the arrow head. The antenna extends from the arrow head along the hollow shaft of the arrow.
Robinson et al. disclose a radio transmitter for tracking spent hunting arrows in which the transmitter is placed in a cylindrical housing having the same cross-sectional diameter as the arrow shaft. The transmitter section is connected in series between the arrow head and the shaft of the arrow. However, this approach lengthens the arrow and changes its flight characteristics.
Boy et al. disclose a system for recovering a hunting arrow. A radio transmitter is housed within the arrow shaft. An inertial switch is employed to activate the transmitter.
Treadway discloses an arrow with a removable radio transmitter. The transmitter fits into a notch or slot in the arrow shaft. A curved hook attached to the transmitter projects through the notch or slot. If the arrow strike an animal, the hook engages the hide, bone, or tissue of the animal so that the transmitter will remain with the animal, regardless of the location of the arrow.
Rodriguez discloses an arrow tracking apparatus in which a radio transmitted is housed in a jacket that fits over the arrow shaft.
4. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above show a radio transmitter assembly for tracking the location of an arrow in which the transmitter is housed in an insert within the hollow arrow shaft. To minimize weight, most conventional hunting arrows have a hollow shaft. The arrow head is normally secured to the end of the shaft by means of threads that engage a threaded metal insert that has been permanently bonded into the end of the shaft. The present invention employs an insert that largely matches the weight and size of a conventional insert, but also houses a radio transmitter. This enables the present invention to be used in conjunction with conventional hunting arrows without significantly changing the length or weight of the arrow, or otherwise altering its flight characteristics.
In addition, the radio transmitter in the present invention is protected within the arrow shaft and insert. If the arrow strikes a hard object, the force of the impact is largely carried through the wall of the insert and the arrow shaft itself, rather than through the radio transmitter. If an animal is wounded by an arrow, the animal will often seek cover in heavy brush or woodlands, which can result in the arrow being snagged or broken. The insert used in the present invention minimizes the risk that the radio transmitter might be damaged or become detached from the animal if the arrow shaft is broken. In particular, the insert containing the radio transmitter is screwed securely onto the arrow head, which minimizes any risk that it will become detached from the animal. In addition, the insert is permanently bonded with adhesive into the end of the arrow shaft. This reinforces the end of the arrow shaft and makes its more likely that the shaft would break at a different point along its length. This configuration maximizes the probability that the arrow head and at least the adjacent portion of the arrow shaft containing the insert will remain with the animal.
This invention provides a radio transmitter assembly for use in tracking an arrow. An insert containing a radio transmitter is inserted through the open end of an arrow and into the interior of the arrow shaft. After the insert has been secured within the arrow shaft, an arrow head can be secured to the insert.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.